


Have Your Cake and Eat it

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou is a god, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sawamura Daichi is an angel, Sexual Tension, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, The thirst and pining is intense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established BokuDai, roommates Kuroo & Matsukawa, the healing powers of coffee and sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: A student about their age stood in front of them, smiling in amusement. He didn’t recognize him. How could he forget those broad shoulders, ample chest, delicious biceps poking out from his tight shirt sleeves while he crossed his arms in front of him? Kuroo forced his eyes back up before the guy punched him for ogling; the more exhausted he was the less control he had over exhibiting behavior that would be considered highly inappropriate. Oh, his face was nice too, soft short hair and big brown eyes that rivaled Bambi. Unlike the fictional deer he loved as a child, however, the guy smirking down at him didn’t seem nearly as innocent.





	Have Your Cake and Eat it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).

> This was supposed to be a third of the length it ended up, but I got carried away (*≧∀≦*) It happens, especially when Finn throws an OT4 challenge my way (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ Have it as a belated birthday gift, Finn!!

It wasn’t comfortable, tipping his head all the way back on the bench he was sitting on. His exhaustion had finally taken over, however, and to Kuroo it might as well have been a feather pillow. His eyelids were heavy as he gazed up at the hint of blue sky filtering through the fluttering leaves overhead. 

“I don’t think I can do this.”

His eyes were almost completely shut when he realized there was no answer. Keeping them pried open through sheer willpower, he tipped his head to the side to see his roommate and fellow med major Matsukawa was sound asleep with his head hanging forward. Kuroo frowned and leaned a bit closer until their shoulders bumped.

“Hey!”

Matsukawa’s head jerked up with a gasp. “Huh? Is it time for class?”

“No, we still have ten minutes.”

Matsukawa’s eyebrows were impressive on a normal day, but they were positively terrifying when pushed together into one massive line. “What?! I could have slept for ten minutes. How could you do that to me?”

“If I’d let you sleep like that for ten minutes, your neck would probably break.”

“You would be surprised by the dexterity of my neck. It can handle it.”

“I suppose it must be strong to hold up the weight of your head.”

“You want to discuss the weight of one’s head, Cocka-doodle-doo?”

“You are so hurtful, Caterpillar-brows. I thought we were in this together.”

“If we were in this together, you wouldn’t have woken me up so soon. Why did you?”

“Oh, I was just telling you I can’t do it.”

“Do what?”

“Go to class.”

“You’re going to skip? You can’t skip, what would you do?”

“Die.”

Matsukawa stared at him for a while until he finally nodded. “Yes, perhaps that’s best.”

“You’re not even going to talk me out of it?”

“Of dying? Is that a choice in your case?”

“Well, sometimes a good pep talk can wake up a dying person’s fighting spirit and they’re able to pull through.”

Matsukawa sighed and patted Kuroo’s shoulder. “You are a grown man, it’s time to start pep-talking yourself.”

“You just don’t want the responsibility.”

“Of course, I don’t, I have enough to worry about. I’m in the same boat as you, just trying to survive.”

Someone nearby cleared their throat, not in the way that they were literally flushing phlegm out of their windpipe, but an intrusive noise meant specifically to grab someone’s attention. At first, Kuroo and Matsukawa stared at each other, silently debating between them if they should give the intruder the satisfaction. At last, they both shrugged and faced forward. 

Kuroo was thankful that they did. A student about their age stood in front of them, smiling in amusement. He didn’t recognize him. How could he forget those broad shoulders, ample chest, delicious biceps poking out from his tight shirt sleeves while he crossed his arms in front of him? Kuroo forced his eyes back up before the guy punched him for ogling; the more exhausted he was the less control he had over exhibiting behavior that would be considered highly inappropriate. Oh, his face was nice too, soft short hair and big brown eyes that rivaled Bambi. Unlike the fictional deer he loved as a child, however, the guy smirking down at him didn’t seem nearly as innocent.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude but I can tell you both are exhausted. I wanted to give you these,” he said, slipping out two coupons from his pocket. “They’re each for a free coffee from the shop just down the street. If you ask specifically for _The Midterm_, I think it’ll give you enough punch so you can make it through your next class.”

“Thank you, um…” Matsukawa said as he took the coupons and looked at them.

“Sawamura Daichi, Physical Therapy Major.”

“I’m Matsukawa, this is Kuroo. We’re both pre-med.”

“Oof, no wonder you look like this,” he chuckled.

Kuroo hummed and leaned forward, grinning up at Sawamura as if he was a decadent dessert. “You have a nice laugh, good and deep… like thunder! Thundeeerrrr, Sawamura, the god of thunder… Can I poke your chest?”

Kuroo would have continued if Matsukawa’s palm hadn’t slapped against his mouth. He decided he wasn’t a very good friend, interrupting his poetry like that.

“Sorry, he’s dying.”

“That’s fine…” Sawamura said, eyeing Kuroo with both suspicion and sympathy. “You know what, for him, you better ask for _The Dissertation_. I wouldn’t recommend it normally for health reasons but it’s like a shot of adrenaline to the heart.”

“Got it. Thank you, Sawamura.”

Kuroo glared at Matsukawa, not liking the flirtatious tone of his voice. He slipped his tongue out between his lips and licked Matsukawa’s palm, grinning triumphantly as the hand released his mouth.

“Sawamura!” he gasped, standing up and grasping him by the shoulders.

“What? What is it?”

“You… You saved my life, thank you. I thought Matsukawa was my friend, but he was just going to let me die here on this bench. You’re a beautiful person, thank you.”

Although Sawamura seemed alarmed at first by his urgency, by the end of Kuroo’s speech he started to snicker. “Kuroo?” he asked, reaching up to clasp Kuroo’s face.

“Yes?”

“When you’re done with your class, go back to your room, fall down on your bed, and go the fuck to sleep.”

“Okay.”

“Good boy!” Sawamura cooed, ruffling his hand through Kuroo’s hair. 

Kuroo shut his eyes and smiled dreamily, enjoying the gentleness of Sawamura’s hand against his head. 

“Alright, we better get going if we’re going to stagger all the way to the coffee shop and back for class,” Matsukawa snickered. He stood up and wrapped an arm around Kuroo to keep him stable as Sawamura stepped back.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“We’ll be fine. Seriously though, thank you for your kindness. I hope we’ll see you around.”

Kuroo glared at his friend, the warmth radiating from his gaze as he smiled down at Sawamura. He never really trusted that Matsukawa, he was definitely trying to swoop in and steal Sawamura from him when it was obvious that he was Kuroo’s soulmate. 

“I hope so too. Good luck.” As he said it, Sawamura smiled so deep, dimples pricked his cheeks. Kuroo gasped softly and reached out to poke them, but once again Matsukawa foiled him. 

“Cut it out,” Matsukawa muttered out the corner of his mouth as they watched Sawamura walk away.

“You cut it out, I see you eyeballing my future boyfriend’s ass.”

“Considering you’re acting like a total idiot and I’m obviously more handsome, I’m pretty sure I’m free to eyeball _my _future boyfriend’s ass as much as I please. Now let’s get that coffee before you do something so embarrassing that I can no longer acknowledge our friendship in public.”

Kuroo scoffed. “Friendship. I don’t think so, backstabber. You wouldn’t let me flirt with him at all.”

“What you consider flirting in your present state is probably illegal and not how you want Sawamura to remember you. Trust me, I was doing you a favor.”

“Do you think we’ll see him again?”

“I’m sure we will. Even if we have to do some snooping around after we’ve had a good rest.”

Kuroo hummed but fell silent as they shuffled down the sidewalk, Matsukawa’s arms still wrapped around him to keep him steady. Images flooded his mind of them sleuthing around campus in ninja attire, looking for any clue of Sawamura. He giggled at the thought of throwing shuriken at anyone who tried to flirt with their intended and Matsukawa looked at him worriedly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just thought of something.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“I asked if you were okay, not what you were thinking.”

A girl laughed nearby and Kuroo blinked toward the sound. He was shocked to find that they were already in the coffee shop, wondering how long he had been daydreaming.

“You guys are so cute!” the barista gushed as she leaned forward on the counter. “I love it when couples bicker like that.”

Kuroo recoiled and shoved Matsukawa away. “Madam, _please_. This man is not my lover. He is, in fact, my rival in love and I will defeat him, even if I have to kill him.”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes as he placed the coupons on the counter. “He’s right. I have much higher standards.”

“Right,” she said, unconvinced. “What would you like?”

“Brown eyes… ample chest…”

Matsukawa coughed. “A _Midterm _for me and a _Dissertation _for him.”

“Sounds about right,” she said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Kuroo glared at her, but he wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing so. It didn’t matter anyway as Matsukawa shoved his drink against his face and the sweet nectar of the caffeine gods transformed him into a human again, instead of an infatuated zombie.

For the next week, Kuroo and Matsukawa were on a new mission. They swept through their course work, determined to have it all finished by the weekend. Any downtime they had was spent sleeping, so the next time they ran across Sawamura Daichi around campus, they wouldn’t act like a couple of idiots. 

They decided that instead of having dibs on Sawamura, they would each woo him without interfering with the other. Allowing Sawamura to choose between them, whoever wasn’t chosen would back off and promise not to interfere with the relationship. It wasn’t a perfect solution, but there wasn’t a better alternative for their situation. 

Despite the bickering between them, they were comfortable with their friendship. Moving into their small dorm was a seamless transition, something unheard of for first years in college. They had similar interests, habits, and personalities, not to mention they were the same major. Unfortunately, they also had the same type.

It was Friday afternoon, one of the rare times Kuroo had the dorm room to himself. There was only one elective neither of them shared and Kuroo’s class was earlier while Matsukawa was expected back any time. All his homework was already finished for the weekend, so Kuroo was lounging on his bed, studying a little more for a quiz they had on Monday.

He was thankful when he heard the key in the lock; if Matsukawa had been a little later, he would have found Kuroo snoozing with his head in the open textbook. When he finally entered the room, however, his entire presence gave off a foreboding aura that immediately put Kuroo on edge. 

“What happened? Did somebody die?”

Matsukawa sighed and trudged in the room, allowing his bag to fall off his shoulder and scatter onto the floor. “No one died, but…”

“But what?”

“Our hopes, our dreams, all shattered.”

“Did they change our program or something? Our credits are going to transfer to next year, aren’t they?”

“It’s not that.”

“Then— no, not Sawamura.”

Matsukawa winced and nodded as he slowly lowered himself onto his bed. He sat up straight, clasping his fingers together on his knees. Kuroo’s stomach squirmed as he mirrored his position, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves.

“Okay, lay it on me.”

“He has a boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Kuroo said softly, his shoulders sagging under the weight of the truth. A thought occurred to him, however, that gave him a ray of hope. “Wait, that’s not the worst thing.”

“What, are you serious?”

“Hear me out. If he has a boyfriend, we know he likes guys.”

“Yeah, but—”

“And he’s just dating this guy, they might break up soon! I mean, look at us!” he shouted, jumping to his feet and gesturing the length of his body. “We’re two handsome pre-med majors, how can this guy even compete?”

“Kuroo… I know you want to hope for the best, but there is no hope.”

“What are you talking about, didn’t you hear what I just said?”

“No, listen.” Matsukawa paused, licking his lips. “I agree that we both have a lot going for us and usually I would agree about the positives of the whole situation. But I didn’t just find out that Sawamura has a boyfriend… I met him.”

Kuroo frowned as Matsukawa paused dramatically, pressing his lips into a thin line as he gazed out the window. “And?! What about him?”

“He’s a beautiful godlike man. Full of life and joy, but intense, like the sun itself. If that was just it, maybe we would have had a chance but he’s so fucking handsome. His entire body is chiseled from marble and I would give my very soul to stroke my hand over any of his muscles. Kuroo, do you hear me? We have no chance… there is no hope. Sawamura would be an idiot to give such a man up for the likes of us.”

Kuroo was never one to give up so easily, but it wasn’t often that Matsukawa was so emphatic about something. With such an overly dramatic speech, Kuroo could have shrugged it off that he was exaggerating, but he could tell when Matsukawa was joking or stretching the truth and there was no sign in his expression that he was doing so.

“Damn… I feel so defeated. We didn’t even have a chance!”

“I know. It’s a harsh blow. It won’t happen overnight, Kuroo, but we will get through this. We’ll meet some other cutie and fight over them instead, and gradually we’ll forget what we could have had with Sawamura.”

“I can’t let this go so easily.”

“But—”

“No! I need to see this godlike man for myself. For all I know, you hallucinated him. Or maybe he hypnotized you into giving up!”

“That’s not very realistic.”

“It could happen! Come on, let’s go. Do you know where he is?”

“Yeah, he was in the middle of campus doing a photo shoot.”

“What, is he a photographer?”

“Are you stupid? You don’t take a face and body like his and hide it behind a camera. It’s a work of art in itself!”

“Okay! Jeez, are you in love with _him_ now, or something?”

Matsukawa exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know, I’m very confused. Let’s go see if he’s still there and then you’ll understand.”

As they emerged from their dorm, Kuroo squinted in the sunlight pouring onto the campus. Everywhere he looked, students laughed and joked with each other, some even tossing a ball between them. It was sickening to be surrounded by so much positivity when he felt his whole world crumbling around him. 

Okay, he was probably being a little dramatic. Matsukawa was right, they had only just met Sawamura and it was just a little crush. They met him when they were both at a particularly low point, sleep-deprived and mentally exhausted from classes. He was sweet, charming, caring, just the dose of refreshment they needed to make it through the rest of the week. If Matsukawa was right and neither of them had any chance to woo Sawamura romantically, Kuroo hoped that they would at least gain a friendship out of it. He would take whatever interaction he could get out of the angel, even if it meant secretly pining for him. 

“What’s that big crowd over there for?” Kuroo said, narrowing his eyes to pick out whatever was happening to attract such attention.

“I’ll give you a wild guess. Notice that’s exactly where we’re heading.”

“Sawamura’s boyfriend is involved in the attraction?”

“Not involved, he _is_ the attraction.”

“What?! Why?”  
“I told you, it’s better if you see for yourself. Come on, I see a path through it,” he said, grabbing Kuroo’s hand to lead him through it so they didn’t get separated. Kuroo was grateful for it since he couldn’t help peeking over the crowd to see what the fuss was about, yet all he could see was camera equipment and random flashes from the lighting. 

He sighed and turned back to where Matsukawa was pulling him, narrowly avoiding a collision with a few other people who were dying to get a better look themselves. They weaved through the mass of people until at last they made it to the front and could see the spectacle for themselves. Kuroo was fascinated by the set-up and he realized that with the ages and professionalism of the photographer and his assistants that they weren’t students at all. They seemed to be from a legitimate magazine.

Matsukawa released Kuroo’s hand and pointed between two tall lamps. “There he is, can you see?”’

Kuroo craned his head until he spotted a figure in the center of everything. His mouth fell open as the man threw his head back and laughed, the sun shimmering against his damp skin and highlighting his muscular torso underneath his soaked T-shirt. As he straightened, the guy shook his head, spraying everyone in the vicinity with glistening droplets without one strand of his black and silver spiked hair moving out of place. 

To Kuroo, it seemed like he was watching an extremely high budget porno film, just without the weird music and outrageous plot. He focused on the man’s wide grin and the playful way he licked his lips. Kuroo groaned without realizing it, following the movement of the man’s hand as it rubbed across his torso and slipped under his shirt to reveal a hint of his abs.

“Yeah, see what I mean?” Matsukawa murmured into his ear.

“He’s… hot. Like, smoking hot. And yet, he looks fun too? Isn’t that weird? Guys that good-looking usually look like assholes.”

“I know, right? How can one person have so much going for him?”

“And he gets Sawamura as a boyfriend, too… what’s the catch? Maybe he’s secretly an asshole?”

“No, remember that I met him, and I can tell when someone’s an asshole beneath the surface. This guy is grade A sweetheart.”

“Shit. Maybe he’s really stupid?”

Matsukawa tapped his finger against his lips and hummed. “A more likely possibility. It wouldn’t cool me off though.”

“No, me neither.”

Kuroo could barely hear the photographer’s instructions, but it seemed as if the session was wrapping up. With a few more shots, they gave Sawamura’s boyfriend a chance to do whatever he wanted, and he immediately brightened up. He angled himself toward the camera and squatted low, his face alarmingly focused. Kuroo had no idea what he was going to do, but he leaned forward eagerly to watch. With a snap, the guy flipped backward, landing on his hands and sprang back from that. The photographer went nuts on his shots, catching every second he could until his model landed back on his feet without any trouble. 

The crowd roared and applauded around them, and soon there was a resounding chant of _Bokuto… Bokuto… Bokuto_. With the way Sawamura’s boyfriend preened and soaked up the attention, Kuroo realized that must have been his name. Kuroo frowned and glared next to him when he heard Matsukawa joining in and whistling.

Personally, he didn’t know what to feel. He _wanted _to be jealous that Bokuto was Sawamura’s boyfriend, and there was a strain of him that was. But he was equally jealous that Sawamura had Bokuto as a boyfriend. Most of all, he was in awe of them both and hoped that he could be satisfied with just basking in the couple’s glory.

“You alright?” Matsukawa asked as the crowd began thinning out. Bokuto was drying himself off with a towel and the crew was starting to put their equipment away. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little stunned.”

“I know, I’m sorry to ruin all your hopes.”

“Weren’t they your hopes as well?”

“Yeah, but I have a good feeling about those two being together. No matter how much you want something, sometimes you have to step back and see that it would be better for everyone involved if things keep going as they are. If I broke them up and dated one of them, I would never stop feeling guilty about destroying a beautiful thing. How could I properly enjoy the relationship that way? It isn’t right.”

“Alright, I see your point. Are we creating a new pact then just to enjoy their relationship as outsiders looking in?”

“Yes, I think it’s for the best. Honestly, I think there will be enough enjoyment to be had from observing.”

“Observing what?” 

Kuroo and Matsukawa stiffened at Sawamura’s voice. Together they pasted on innocent smiles and turned to greet him.

“Sawamura! How pleasant to see you again so soon,” Matsukawa purred. 

Sawamura lifted an eyebrow and snorted. “Yeah, that is interesting. I wonder if it’s just coincidence.”

Matsukawa pressed his lips together, a light blush fluttering across his cheeks. Sawamura snickered but gave Matsukawa a break as he turned to Kuroo instead. 

“It is good to see you again, Kuroo. It looks like you’ve finally gotten some sleep. Your skin looks healthier and there are no circles under your eyes.”

“Oh-oh, thanks. I try.”

“It wasn’t a compliment, dumbass. He just said that you don’t look like a zombie anymore.”

“Shut up, you didn’t look any better.”

“It’s true,” Sawamura agreed. “Oh, not that you both looked bad. It’s just that you both look… better. Sorry, this is coming out wrong. So, um, what are you two doing here? Just passing through campus?”

Kuroo shared a subtle look with Matsukawa and received a slight nod back. 

“When you saw me before, I was just on my way back to the dorm room. I told Kuroo about Bokuto’s photo shoot and he was curious about it. He almost didn’t believe me.”

Sawamura beamed as he glanced between them where Bokuto was still chatting with the photographer. It made Kuroo’s chest ache to see his affection for his boyfriend, wishing he could have an ounce of it directed at him as well. 

“Yeah, it’s crazy that all this is for him, but he’s a fantastic model. Besides, I prefer him doing this than stripping on weekends. It almost pays as well.”

“I’m sorry, did you say stripping?” Matsukawa asked, his voice breaking a little. 

“He quit a few weeks ago. It wasn’t terrible, it was a nice establishment and I’d go watch him sometimes. It was, uh, something to watch. But at the same time, I couldn’t help but get a little jealous,” he chuckled, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. It was so adorable, Kuroo felt his chest constrict.

“Sawamura, I can’t imagine that you’d have anything to be jealous about.”

Kuroo ignored the glare from Matsukawa and focused only on Sawamura’s surprised expression.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, sure, you’ve got yourself one hunk of a boyfriend over there,” Kuroo laughed, glancing back at Bokuto as he was gesturing his arms wildly while explaining something, “and even though I haven’t met him yet, you seem like a good match. Like some sort of power couple.”

Sawamura laughed. “I don’t know about _that_, but we are well-suited for each other.”

“Oh, how so?”

“It’s difficult to explain. I’ve never been one to believe in soulmates or that there’s just one person out there for you. I think there are a lot of people that you can have a spark with, chemistry, similar values, and interests. Relationships are fascinating because each person you’re with can draw something different out of you, give you an entirely different experience. Sometimes for the better, others for the worst.

With Koutarou, I’ve felt more loved than I ever have before and even if I’m in a bad mood, he’s patient enough to work with me until I get over it. Sure, his moods can get erratic sometimes, but I like to be a strong rock for him as well, a place where he can go to feel safe. We’ve been together for a couple of years now, and although our relationship has changed a lot over time, we’ve only grown closer. Sorry, now it sounds like I’m bragging.”

“No, we don’t mind, honestly,” Matsukawa assured him. “I mean, a relationship like that is the dream, isn’t it? We may be a little jealous that we don’t have something like that, but we’d never deny you for having it. We’re happy for you.”

Kuroo was quiet as he watched Matsukawa assure Sawamura. He noticed the way he brightened from Matsukawa’s words, his smile deepening and his chest puffing out. Kuroo had to quell the insatiable desire to give Sawamura a hug and judging from Matsukawa’s expression, he seemed to be struggling with the same thing.

“Thank you, I’m glad to hear it. There’ve been times when people befriended me just to get close to Kou. I wasn’t sure what hurt me more, that they were trying to come between us or that I thought they really wanted my friendship and didn’t.”

Kuroo felt like he was being buried alive under the weight of his guilt. It’s not as if he was trying to steal Bokuto, but he did consider stealing Sawamura. Of course, that was before he really knew what their relationship was like. Seeing the hurt from his bitter memories flash in Sawamura’s eyes, Kuroo decided that he would do anything to protect them both.

“Hey, Sawamura, I promise you that I would never attempt to steal your boyfriend from you, okay? Honestly, having you I can’t imagine that he would ever be tempted.”

As Sawamura’s eyes widened and blush rose in his cheeks, Kuroo really thought about what he just said. He glanced up to find Matsukawa glaring furiously at him and his heart raced in panic.

“Thanks, Kuroo. That’s… really sweet of you to say.”

Sawamura’s shy words drew Kuroo’s eyes back down to him. He was observing him closely and Kuroo struggled to guess what he was thinking. It edged on amusement and interest, but mostly Sawamura seemed guarded as he glanced at Matsukawa as well with the same expression. Something caught his eye behind them, however, and a wide grin spread across his face.

“Kou! Come here, I’d like you to meet someone!”

At the sound of thundering footsteps behind him, Kuroo was really starting to panic. Matsukawa, on the other hand, smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

“Daichiiii!” Bokuto yelled as he circled around them and swept Sawamura up into his arms. “Did you see me? Did you see that flip?!”

“I did, it was amazing. I can’t breathe,” Sawamura wheezed, his face turning red. 

Bokuto laughed and set him back on his feet, but he didn’t let him go entirely. He dropped a quick kiss to Sawamura’s nose before looking up, glancing between Matsukawa and Kuroo with the brightest smile Kuroo had ever seen.

“Hey, MatsuMatsu! Good to see you so soon!”

“Y-Yeah, same.”

Bokuto brightened even more, which surprised Kuroo that it was even possible. He flinched when Bokuto’s head swiveled back toward him.

“Hi! I’m Bokuto Koutarou! Are you Kuroo? Daichi’s talked about you before. It’s nice to meet you!”

Kuroo was astonished to find that in Bokuto’s presence, he felt simultaneously relaxed and excited. It was bizarre, especially considering the disappointment, jealousy, and crippling guilt he felt moments before. He finally understood what Matsukawa was talking about; he liked Bokuto immediately.

“It’s good to meet you! That was quite a show you put on there,” Kuroo said with a smirk. 

“Thanks!”

“Is it hard to perform for such a big crowd?”

“No way, it’s better! I feed off their energy, no matter what I’m doing. If the photographer didn’t stop me, I would have taken off all my clothes.”

Kuroo snorted. “Nobody’s stopping you now.”

“Oh, true! I need to get out of these wet clothes too.”

As Bokuto started to peel off his shirt, Matsukawa choked while Kuroo sputtered with laughter. The shirt was just about to reveal his nipples when Sawamura grabbed the hem and yanked it back down.

“Ahem, perhaps we should go back to the room to change your clothes?”

A devilish grin curled on Bokuto’s lips and he leaned toward Sawamura, wiggling his eyebrows. “Maybe I don’t even need to put clothes on if we’re going back together?”

Sawamura bit his lip and glanced at his watch. “Yeah, we should hurry. Listen, it was great seeing you guys. I hope we can all get together soon and hang out. Kuroo, Matsukawa and I exchanged numbers before, so grab mine from him and shoot me a text. That way I can have yours, too.”

“That sounds great!”

“Hey, hey, I want your number too! We’ll see you both later!” Bokuto shouted before dragging Sawamura away.

Kuroo scoffed as he watched them rush through the scattered groups of students. “Look at those two horndogs. Can’t even wait to get each other naked.”

“Can you blame them?”

Kuroo sighed mournfully. “No. Hey, what’s this about you getting Sawamura’s number and not telling me?”

“I would have told you eventually. It wasn’t as important as the fact that he was _taken_. Speaking of which, what the hell was all that? He just got done telling you how hurt he was people tried to break them up, and then you go and hit on him!”

“Ahh, I couldn’t help it! Damn, they are both so good looking.”

“What did you think of him?” Matsukawa asked with a sly grin.

“Bokuto? Yeah, you were right. A god. I think I was getting horny just talking to him.”

“Right? I told you that I’d sell my soul to touch him.”

“I would sell my soul to watch them fucking.”

“Oh shit,” Matsukawa groaned, burying his face in his hands. “We need to change the subject before I get a hard-on in public.”

“Then why don’t we go back to the dorm?”

Matsukawa lifted his face from his hands, staring back at Kuroo critically. “What are you saying? That you and I should—”

“No! That’s not what I meant. Unless…” 

They both stared at each other, considering the possibility. Matsukawa looked over Kuroo’s body with his lips twerked to the side and Kuroo scrunched up his nose as he tried to picture.

“Nah,” they said in unison and Matsukawa snickered.

“On the plus side, I’m not horny anymore.”

“Thanks, buddy. I’m happy to cockblock you anytime you like.”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “You would… coffee?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

—-

Kuroo meant to back off, he honestly did. But after meeting Bokuto and getting both his and Sawamura’s numbers, there was a constant flow of conversation between the four of them. It ended up that Sawamura was a blast to tease and whether it was over text or running into him on campus, Kuroo couldn’t resist prodding at him to get a reaction. It was becoming an addiction.

His relationship with Bokuto was entirely different. They teased back and forth, but there was never a hilarious spike of anger between the two of them. It was more of a snowball effect, both riling the other up with every interaction. The guy was just as hilarious over texts as he was in person, and it always made Kuroo’s day whenever he spotted him around campus.

Kuroo could always tell which one Matsukawa was texting whenever he noticed his furious typing across the room just by observing his demeanor. With Sawamura, his expression was always thoughtful, and they were constantly getting into deep discussions about anything they could think of. Matsukawa occasionally teased Sawamura as well, but it wasn’t nearly to the extent Kuroo did. 

Kuroo loved it the most whenever Matsukawa was texting Bokuto. His usually cool and controlled demeanor was obliterated completely, replaced with nervous giggles and a consistently blushed face. It was hilarious to see his friend lose it, but it was also kind of cute he had to admit.

“Kuroo?” 

“Yeah?” he answered with a chuckle as he tore his eyes from his phone. Sawamura happened to be particularly feisty today and he was loving it. His high spirits dropped when he saw Matsukawa sitting up on his bed, staring down at his phone somberly. “What is it?! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just… what are we doing?”

“Sitting on our beds, talking to people on our phones.”

“Not people. Are you texting either Bokuto or Sawamura?”

Kuroo winced and glanced at his screen. There were two notifications flashing on his screen, indicating that they both replied. 

“I’m talking to both, what’s the big deal?”

Matsukawa huffed and tossed his phone on his pillow. “Remember when we figured out that Sawamura had a boyfriend? And then we thought they were both cool, a great couple, and we chose not to get involved?”

“I do recall that and we’re not! We haven’t done anything wrong.”

“No, we haven’t. But are you getting any less attached to them?”

“We’re all becoming friends. Friends get closer.”

“Let me rephrase, and I want you to think about your answer before just giving me bullshit. Are you falling even deeper in love with them?”

Kuroo gulped as Matsukawa stared into his soul. He could feel his phone burning his hand and without glancing at it, he set it on the mattress next to him facedown. It was difficult to quell the desire to blurt out that Matsukawa was crazy, but he owed it to his friend to be truthful. He owed it to himself.

The answer was an emphatic yes. Perhaps he wouldn’t go as far as to say he was in love with them both, that was quite a heavy concept and one he believed took time with mutual trust and understanding. He was, however, absolutely crazy about both of them. It helped that Matsukawa was in the same boat, but he wanted Bokuto and Sawamura with them. 

It didn’t matter if he spoke the words out loud, Matsukawa could read it plainly on his face. Not only that, but Kuroo could tell he felt the same way. It was beyond him how their situation was even possible, the two of them falling for the same two people at the same time. 

Kuroo sighed. “So, what do we do?”

“I don’t know, but we can’t keep doing this to ourselves.”

“But I still want to be friends with them.”

“Me too, but maybe we should back off until we get a handle on our emotions.”

“Wait, let’s not do anything drastic. Besides, we don’t want to hurt their feelings. Can you imagine Bokuto’s face when you tell him you need space?”

Matsukawa gasped. “I didn’t think about that. He’d be heartbroken.”

They fell silent, looking around the room as if there was some clue that could provide the answer. Nothing jumped out at Kuroo right away, but his thoughts began to wander to the past few weeks and how quickly they grew attached to Bokuto and Sawamura.

Finally, he snapped his fingers, the sharp sound startling Matsukawa. “I have it!”

“What? What is it?!”

“Let’s go see a movie.”

“Huh?”

“You, me, and no one else. We’re not going to tell them and when they ask us to hang out, we’ll just say we have prior commitments. With the assurance that we’ll hang out another day, of course.”

“What would that solve?”

“Don’t you see? We need to learn to have fun without them. And once we can do that, we’ll have clearer heads about the whole thing.”

Matsukawa frowned and considered it for a minute. “I can’t really see it working.”

“Do you have any better ideas?”

“At the moment? Unfortunately, not.”

“See? Let’s go!” Kuroo shouted, bouncing onto his feet. 

Matsukawa followed suit although at a much slower pace. “We’re going to see a movie, alone… like a date?”

Kuroo opened his mouth but faltered. He narrowed his eyes as he looked Matsukawa over, receiving the same critical gaze on the other end.

“Nah.”

“Nope. Ready to go?”

“Yup.”

The movie was a great idea. For a couple of hours, Kuroo was able to forget about everything happening, blossoming feelings that should have never happened, and just enjoy a predictable plotline and copious amounts of explosions. The popcorn was delicious, and Matsukawa never failed to lean over and mutter hilarious comments, making him spit out his drink a little. 

It was fun, refreshing, and as they exited the theater, Kuroo could tell Matsukawa was in higher spirits as well. They laughed about the movie as they made the short walk back to campus and there was no mention of Sawamura or Bokuto between them. Mission accomplished. 

There was a roar of laughter nearby and they both stopped dead and turned toward the joyful sound. It was a group of students all huddled together while one remained the center of focus as he told a story. Kuroo’s heart sank when he didn’t see either Bokuto or Sawamura among them. In a situation like that, it’d become second nature to see Bokuto in the center of a crowd, entertaining them all while Sawamura watched him with overflowing affection.

As Kuroo rubbed the ache in his chest, Matsukawa sighed. “It didn’t work. Don’t get me wrong, I had a lot of fun. And during the movie, I was able to forget about it temporarily. But there were moments when I thought about how fun it was and how much _more_ fun we’d be having if we had invited them along too.”

“But we can’t think like that. Sure, we might have had more fun. Probably would have been kicked out of the theater, honestly.”

“Which would be your fault for going along with Bokuto.”

Kuroo snorted. “Yeah, while you and Sawamura pretend not to know us. Traitors. Shit, now what are we doing?”

“I don’t know. Let’s go back to the room,” Matsukawa suggested as he linked his arm with Kuroo and started to drag him away.

“No, I don’t want to. We’ll just get all mopey. Maybe we can go somewhere else?”

“We’re already back on campus and now you want to leave?”

“I feel like drinking.”

“We have beer.”

“Us drinking beer alone in our room is a recipe for a depressing night.”

“Then what should we— did you hear something?” 

“No, what did it sound like?” 

Matsukawa shushed him and stopped walking. It was quieter in the area they were in, standing between two dorms. Kuroo followed Matsukawa’s gaze to the narrow space between the buildings, but it was devoid of lights and made it impossible to see.

“Probably just some cats.”

“Let’s move a bit closer,” Matsukawa whispered, unlinking their arms and casually slipping his hands in his pockets. He led the way, walking the path as if they meant to enter the buildings, but they both kept their eyes set on the alley. As they drew closer, Kuroo could make out heavy breaths and assumed that it was a couple of runners that were just taking a break from a night jog around campus. When an unmistakable moan followed, however, Kuroo’s mind took a different turn.

“Shit, I think they’re—”

“Yeah, we should go back to our room.”

“You don’t want to take a peek?”

“No, because I’m not a perv, Kuroo.”

“Really? Mr. I-would-sell-my-soul-to-touch-Bokuto’s-muscles?”

“That’s not pervy. It’s… an aesthetic.”

When Kuroo snorted, Matsukawa shushed him again and dragged him away. Unfortunately, the path to their dorm led right past the alley. Kuroo couldn’t resist peering around Matsukawa’s big head (he was aware that it wasn’t actually large, but the hair definitely increased its size). At that short distance, he could make out the outline of both individuals, the bigger one pinning the other against the wall with his face buried in his neck. 

Kuroo gulped as he took a long gander at the first one’s back muscles stretching his shirt to the max. As his gaze wandered up to the other one’s face, his jaw dropped, and his heart started to beat at a furious pace. Without a doubt, it was Sawamura, but his expression wasn’t one Kuroo had the pleasure of seeing yet. 

His lips parted with a shuddering gasp as his head tipped back to expose the length of his throat. With eyes squeezed shut, Sawamura clamored to get a grip on Bokuto’s back, his fingers scratching across Bokuto’s muscles. All the blood in Kuroo’s body rushed straight to his dick as he watched Bokuto roll his body into Sawamura’s and listened to Bokuto’s name being moaned in Sawamura’s sexy deep voice.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Just keep moving.”

Kuroo could hear the urgency in Matsukawa’s whisper and he blinked rapidly to get a grip. They needed to get away before they saw more, but Kuroo knew it was probably too late. No longer would he be creating his own fantasies about the two, he had seen them together with his own eyes.

Pain shot through his knee suddenly and Kuroo yelped from the shock. There was nothing he could do as the whole world blurred around him until at last, he found himself flat on his back on the grass, staring up at the outer branches of a tree and a bit of the night sky. He blinked in confusion and after a moment, Matsukawa’s face appeared over his.

“Are you alright?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you stupid?”

“Most definitely. What happened?”

“Well, I wasn’t watching because I was watching the path, as you should have been doing because it curved. My guess is you kept going and tripped over that lovely boulder over there.”

“What the hell is a boulder doing here?!”

Matsukawa smirked and glanced around them. “My guess is to give a nicer, more natural atmosphere to this sitting area. By the way, you narrowly missed the bench, so it could have been a lot worse.”

“Hey, hey, are you okay, Kuroo?!”

“Shit… it’s worse,” Kuroo groaned as he tried sitting up. Bokuto and Sawamura were running toward them and despite everything, Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from glancing down at the bulge in each of their pants. He managed to tear his eyes away before they noticed (he hoped) and instead gazed up at Sawamura’s worried face when he knelt in front of him.

“You’re bleeding,” he said as he cupped his hands under Kuroo’s leg and lifted it gently. 

Kuroo attempted to say something back, but all that came out of his mouth was a slew of partial words that didn’t make any sense. It wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t stop focusing on the sensitive skin currently being caressed by Sawamura’s fingers. 

Sawamura raised his eyes from his slight flesh wound to Kuroo’s face, giving him the exact same expression as the day they met. It was filled with concern but also trying to figure out if Kuroo wasn’t feeling well or could be certifiably insane.

“Are you okay? Maybe you got a concussion.”

Matsukawa chuckled and knelt beside him. “I doubt that’s it. Kuroo, what’s my name?”

“Caterpillar-brows.”

“No, the other one.”

“Oh, Matsukawa.”

“Good, and where are you?”

“On my ass, under a tree, outside a dorm that’s not ours, staring into Sawamura’s big brown eyes.”

“Yup, he’s completely normal… for him. We should get him to his feet.”

Before they could move, Kuroo felt an arm tuck under his legs and another wrap around his back. He screeched as he was hoisted into the air like he weighed nothing, but as Bokuto chuckled in his ear, a shiver ran down his spine.

“I got you, Kuroo. What dorm are you in?”

“It’s just the next one down, but you don’t have to carry me!”

“It’s really no problem.”

Kuroo had to admit, he was comfortable. Bokuto’s grin shining underneath a nearby streetlamp was calming, not to mention the intense heat radiating off his body. And as Kuroo stabilized himself by wrapping his arms over Bokuto’s deliciously broad shoulders, he couldn’t resist glancing over at Matsukawa with a sly smirk. 

Considering Kuroo was pressed up against Bokuto’s muscles, he figured Matsukawa would be jealous. To his surprise, he was too busy taking pictures with his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s just so cute, I couldn’t help myself.”

Sawamura chuckled and leaned against Matsukawa to glance at his phone screen. “Oh… can you send me those?”

“Sure.”

Kuroo sighed and turned back to Bokuto who still didn’t look inconvenienced by carrying him even though he was a little taller. “Listen, this is nice of you, but I can walk just fine. It was just a scratch on my knee. I would like to take care of it though.”

“Do you need to see a nurse?”

“Pfft, you do realize we’re pre-med students, right? We’ve got basic first aid covered.”

“You know,” Bokuto started, his voice lowering to dangerous levels, “we have a first aid kit in our room. _And_ we’ve got beer.” He allowed those two facts to sink in as he tightened his grip on Kuroo, his wolfish grin growing by the second. “The night’s still young. Why don’t you two hang out with us for a bit?”

He had said that part loud enough for the other two to hear, drawing them out of their quiet conversation. Kuroo wasn’t sure what to say and he scrambled for a good response while his pulse throbbed in his head. He knew what he wanted to say, which was a resounding _Hell, yes, what are we waiting for_ and _can we spend the night as well? Or maybe forever?_ But their situation was dire. The sight of them making out in the dark had riled him up to the point where he couldn’t wait to get somewhere private to jerk himself off while visualizing every detail.

“Yeah, do you guys want to come up? We’re in this dorm, which is closer.”

Kuroo glanced at Sawamura, surprised to see his smile eager and welcoming. Hadn’t he told them before that sometimes he got jealous? Then why didn’t he mind Kuroo clinging to his boyfriend like a monkey? Perhaps he was sympathetic to Kuroo’s plight, but still, it was unexpected. 

He shared a look with Matsukawa who was biting his lip, just as conflicted as he was. Sawamura watched them decide, his smile fading with every second they remained silent. Beneath him, Kuroo could feel Bokuto getting restless.

“Come on, guys. Aren’t we friends? What’s the big deal?”

“Oh well…”

“You know, we got that… thing.”

“Pfft, whatever. Not much you can do about it if I just carry Kuroo to our room, you’re just gonna have to come too, MatsuMatsu!”

Kuroo yelped as Bokuto abruptly moved, setting an impressive pace for someone carrying another full-grown man. Glancing behind them, Kuroo saw Sawamura laughing as he trailed behind, his arm wrapped around Matsukawa’s waist to guide him forward. All the conflict seemed to be melting away from Matsukawa’s expression as he smiled back at Sawamura. 

With a shrug, Kuroo settled in for the ride. He did insist on walking himself once they reached the stairs, terrified of the potential outcomes if he didn’t. As usual, it was impossible to worry about the things they were fretting over before. Those were concerns for future Kuroo and Matsukawa when they were no longer basking in the warm presence of Bokuto and Sawamura.

He wasn’t sure what he expected when they entered their room. It didn’t make sense for the pair to have two slim beds like most students did since they were dating, yet it was still a surprise to find one bigger bed and a sofa along the other wall. They had an impressive TV suspended on the wall above the bed for perfect viewing if you were on the sofa. 

He winced when he glanced at the desk beside the sofa, covered in papers and textbooks with no discernible order. At least the other one had neat stacks; he assumed that one belonged to Sawamura. All in all, the room was comfortable and reflected the pair and their tastes perfectly. Kuroo was happy they chose to hang out with them after all. What was the worst that could happen?

“Here it is! Our cozy sex pad.”

“Kou, we don’t call it that when we have guests.”

“Ha! Alright, fine. Here’s our dorm room. Go ahead and have a seat. Dai, can you get the first aid kit?”

“Why do I have to?”

“Because I’m getting the beers!”

Sawamura rolled his eyes with a smile spreading on his lips. He gestured for Kuroo and Matsukawa to have a seat as he crossed the room and knelt beside the bed. Kuroo nearly tripped all over again as he leaned forward, his ass naturally pointing in the air. 

His palm itched to give it a good slap but then again, that would certainly result in Sawamura being furious and punching Kuroo in the face. Maybe running his hand down Sawamura’s back would be better, subtly dipping it lower until he had his whole ass in his hands and could give it a good squeeze. He gulped as he pictured Sawamura’s eyes closing and the deep moan he would emit from the way Kuroo was touching him.

Matsukawa grabbed his arm and yanked him down on the sofa, pinning him with a furious glare. 

_What?_ Kuroo mouthed silently.

_You know what._

_No, I don’t_.

Matsukawa sighed and gestured at both Sawamura and Bokuto’s back. He moved his hands in a way that confused Kuroo even more, but he knew exactly what Matsukawa was trying to communicate. Bokuto and Sawamura belong to each other and are not available for anyone else. 

Kuroo nodded and looked away, propping his chin on his hand with his elbow digging into the armrest. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all, letting Bokuto drag them to their dorm room. He had no time to ponder it any longer when something cold wiped across his knee, stinging his skin.

With a hiss, Kuroo looked down in alarm. Sawamura winced as he looked up at him… from between Kuroo’s legs… with a hand resting on Kuroo’s thigh.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you. Maybe I should have Matsukawa do this?”

“No,” Kuroo squeaked and coughed to allow his normal, manlier voice to come back. “No, you’re doing fine. It’s an alcohol pad, it’s supposed to sting. You’re doing great, Sawamura.”

Sawamura relaxed and gave Kuroo’s thigh a delicious squeeze. “Thanks. Just relax, I’ll have it cleaned up in a jiffy.”

Kuroo exhaled slowly as he leaned back into the cushion, refusing to take his eyes off the sight of Sawamura kneeling in front of him. Those chocolatey brown eyes focused on his knee, Sawamura’s lower lip snagged between his teeth. His warm breath ghosted over Kuroo’s inner thigh and it took all his concentration to keep from popping a boner. 

In desperation, he glanced over at Matsukawa, expecting a scolding look. Instead, the guy had a goofy smile on his face while he spoke to Bokuto. They both already had beers in their hands and were going through a selection of movie options. From the sound of it, it might be hours before they narrow it down. It was going to be a long night. 

At least, Sawamura was finally done with his knee, carefully placing a bandage over the minor wound. 

“There, all better,” he said with a nod.

“That’s it? No kiss?” 

The words tumbled out of Kuroo’s lips before he could stop them, and he watched in horror as Sawamura looked back at him in surprise. It didn’t last long, however, as Sawamura smirked back at him. 

“Well, I guess that depends.”

“Depends on what? If I’m a good boy?”

Sawamura chuckled and straightened up. He braced his hand on the armrest and leaned in close enough for his breath to stroke over Kuroo’s lips.

“It depends on where you want the kiss… where it would make you feel better.”

Kuroo’s mouth fell open, a side effect of his brain short-circuiting. Sawamura pressed his lips tight together but couldn’t stop a laugh from bursting out.

“Wow, it’s nice having the tables turned on you for once. I was tired of being the only one getting teased.” 

As if all that wasn’t enough to torture Kuroo, Sawamura let his hand stroke down his thigh as he leaned back and turned around. Kuroo was still staring at the exposed skin beneath his shorts where he could still feel the touch of Sawamura’s fingertips when a cold beer was suddenly nestled into his hand. 

Sawamura winked as he clinked his bottle against Kuroo’s. “Drink up, you need to relax.”

“I’m relaxed.”

“Sure,” Sawamura chuckled as plopped on the cushion next to Kuroo..._right_ up against him. Another inch or two and he would be in Kuroo’s lap. When Sawamura noticed Kuroo looking down at their legs pressed together and then the space on the other side, he shrugged. “I’m leaving room for Kou. You know, once they decide on a movie.”

“Oh, right.”

“Is it too cramped for you?”

“No, it’s fine. I just have to adjust a little… is this okay?” he asked, slipping his arm behind Sawamura across the back of the sofa. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Sawamura smiled up at him, his body nestled against Kuroo as if it was made to fit there. Kuroo felt like a wolf with a cute, dumb sheep that just wanted to snuggle. Poor Sawamura had no idea how much he wanted to eat him out. Kuroo tore his eyes away from that handsome, innocent face and started to guzzle his beer.

“Gah! We can’t decide. What do you think, Dai?” Bokuto said, displaying about ten options fanned out in his hands like a deck of cards. 

Sawamura looked them over carefully and then shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m not too picky.”

Bokuto groaned and showed them to Kuroo, not even bothered by the way he was pressed up against his boyfriend. “Kuroo, please help.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of choices. It’s already late too, why don’t we see if there’s a game on TV instead.”

Bokuto gasped. “You’re a genius! Everybody okay with that?”

With a series of hums and shrugs, Bokuto tossed his DVD’s on the mountain of papers on his desk and turned the TV on instead. He flopped onto the sofa, planted a loud kiss against Sawamura’s cheek and shifted toward Matsukawa. Craning his head back, Kuroo was amused to find Matsukawa getting flustered as Bokuto’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

He straightened back and his gaze was snagged by Sawamura as he tipped the bottle back against his lips. Kuroo gulped, staring at Sawamura’s puckered lips and imagining them wrapped around something else rather than cold, hard glass. As he dropped the bottle down, Sawamura’s eyes flickered to Kuroo, probably sensing the stare. Kuroo quickly drank from his own bottle, gluing his eyes to the TV. A minute later, he chanced a glance back to Sawamura, but his gaze was already ahead on whatever was playing. There was, however, an interesting smirk on Sawamura’s lips. Kuroo hated how much he liked it and resisted the urge to brush his lips against it.

Instead, he forced himself to watch the TV. Bokuto had managed to find a basketball game on TV and while it wasn’t Kuroo’s favorite sport, it was entertaining enough to distract him. He hoped. 

On the other side of the sofa, Bokuto didn’t seem to be paying any attention to the game as he talked Matsukawa’s ear off about something. Kuroo kept his eyes on the TV, but he listened as best he could to Matsukawa’s responses. He could hear the nervousness in his voice, but everything he said was encouraging Bokuto to keep going. The greatest comfort Kuroo felt in their situation was that he wasn’t alone. They were both screwed.

“You want another?” Sawamura asked into his ear, sparking goosebumps to erupt all over Kuroo’s body. 

Kuroo took a deep breath as he glanced at his empty bottle. “Sure. What the hell.”

Sawamura chuckled and slipped the empty bottle from Kuroo’s grip. As he stood up, Kuroo felt a rush of cold air wash over him, and he shivered at the loss of Sawamura’s body heat. His eyes followed Sawamura across the room as he bent over underneath his desk to fish a couple more beers from their mini-fridge. 

He wasn’t sure how it was happening, but the entire room was thick with sexual tension. It could have been coming from Sawamura and Bokuto since it seemed like they were getting pretty into it outside and because of Kuroo’s interruption, they never got the chance to finish. Or it could have been inside Kuroo’s own head, or more likely his dick. He was so horny that he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stave off an erection much longer. Excuses were just starting to form in his head when Sawamura returned to his seat and pressed his body back against Kuroo.

“Here you go,” he said, handing him his beer.

“Thanks.”

Well, he’d at least finish his beer. It was only polite, after all. Of course, as Sawamura leaned back and rested his head against Kuroo’s arm, the familiar ache in his chest returned in full force.

“No, no, that’s not it at all. You know what, I’ll just show you,” Bokuto said, hopping off the sofa and turning off the TV.

“Babe? What are you doing?” 

“Sorry, did you want to keep watching?”

Sawamura glanced back at Kuroo who shrugged. “I guess we weren’t watching too closely, but why did you turn it off?”

“Get this, Matsukawa’s never been to a strip club.”

Sawamura snorted. “So? A lot of people never go to one, even if they want to. Sometimes they’re shy.”

“Yes, I’m shy!” Matsukawa agreed, and Bokuto threw his head back and laughed.

“You don’t need to be, it’s no big deal.”

“What does that have to do with you shutting off the TV?” Sawamura asked.

“Oh, because he’s never been to one and he thought it was just people taking off their clothes and maybe shaking their hips. He has no idea about the dance moves and the strength required. So, I thought I’d give him a demonstration!”

Kuroo spit out the beer that had just entered his mouth and Sawamura laughed as he patted his back.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“It’s okay. If there’s one way Koutarou is predictable, it’s his unpredictability. Do you mind if he puts on a show?”

“Um, I mean, I wouldn’t hold him back. Matsukawa? Are you good?” he asked, peeking around Sawamura.

Matsukawa looked terrified, frozen on the sofa with just his fingers drumming erratically against this beer bottle. “Y-Yeah, I’m good. It’s just an educational experience, right? Nothing weird.”

“Yeah! Educational,” Bokuto reiterated with a nod and then turned to Sawamura. “Dai, hook me up with some sexy music.”

“The usual playlist?”

“Yeah!”

Sawamura snickered as he fished his phone from his pocket and opened his music app. Kuroo nearly choked on his tongue at some of the choices and wondered what they usually used the playlist for. Was it often that Bokuto stripped for his boyfriend? Or perhaps it was more of a joint effort. 

Glancing up at Bokuto who was moving stuff around to give himself more room, Kuroo leaned closer toward Sawamura’s ear. “Are you okay with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I mean, a while ago I remember you mentioning that you’d get jealous sometimes when he stripped for other people.”

Sawamura paused his search to gaze up at him. “You remember that?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know,” he said, his eyes observing Kuroo closely. A secretive smile spread across his face and he glanced back to his phone, hiding the adorable look from Kuroo. “It’s fine… I don’t mind if it’s you two.”

“Seriously?”

“Okay, I got it,” Sawamura said, not answering Kuroo’s question. Instead, he hovered his thumb over the song and met Bokuto’s gaze. “Ready?”

“Play it, baby.”

Upbeat music pumped through the phone speakers and immediately Bokuto moved. It was subtle at first, shifting his body to match the rhythm. Although it wasn’t much, it somehow displayed his body in a flattering way that kept everyone’s eyes glued to him only. 

Then his body snapped, his hips jutting forward and the rest of his body following in a sexy roll. His hands rubbed across his chest and stomach, grinning as he tugged his shirt up to reveal a quick flash of his abs underneath. The shirt dropped a moment later, and Kuroo whined in disappointment.

The emotion was short-lived, however, Bokuto proving his worth as a professional as he went into a series of movements that Kuroo could hardly keep up with. Despite the quickness, somehow every curl and roll looked sexy as hell. Kuroo knew he must have looked like an idiot as he watched the show with his mouth hanging open, but he was completely stunned. How was Bokuto even legal? 

He finally licked his lips, giving them a reprieve. His throat was dry as well, so he tipped his bottle back to soothe it. As Bokuto stopped, his legs spread wide, and slowly peeled his shirt off, Kuroo realized that it would take a lot more than a beer to quench his thirst. 

His attention was finally drawn away as Sawamura shifted against him. Thankful for something other than Bokuto’s sweaty chest to focus on, Kuroo snickered at Sawamura’s restlessness. He adjusted his body to face Sawamura better and leaned in, his lips almost brushing against his ear.

“Your boyfriend really is something.”

“Huh? Um, yeah, he is.”

“A guy who can move like that, I’m guessing he’s killer in bed,” he said as Bokuto did several alluring hip thrusts. On the other side of the sofa, Kuroo heard Matsukawa groan. 

“Yeah, he’s really amazing,” Sawamura replied as his smile grew. “I mean, if it was just the way he moved, he’d still be amazing, but he’s actually a lot more than that.”

“Oh really? I suppose he’s got a lot of stamina. He’s been dancing for a while and he doesn’t even seem winded.”

Sawamura hummed. “He could go for hours, but then again, so can I.” 

“Shit, Sawamura, you’re killing me.”

“My apologies.”

“Yeah, you look really sorry.”

“But more than the moves, his body, stamina… he’s incredibly caring. I know it doesn’t sound like the sexiest thing in the world, but he just wants to please. It’s hard to keep up with it since I want to please him as well.”

“Wow, there’s definitely no competing with that.”

Sawamura glanced up at him with an amused smile. “Why would you be competing against him?”

_Shit… shit, shit, shit._

“Uhhhh, you know, in general,” he said, gesturing his hand vaguely.

Sawamura chuckled and Kuroo couldn’t help but notice how bright his cheeks were, most likely from watching his boyfriend strip in front of them. “You don’t need to worry, Kuroo. You don’t need to compete with anyone. Neither of you do,” he said, glancing across the sofa at Matsukawa.

As Kuroo followed his gaze, they both stifled their laughter at the sight. Bokuto had shifted all his attention to Matsukawa, probably because Kuroo and Sawamura had started talking. Matsukawa’s face was beet red as Bokuto gyrated his hips in front of him, gradually moving closer and closer.

“Speaking of murder, does Bokuto know that Matsukawa is about to spontaneously combust?”

“Oh, he definitely knows. Kou is smarter than he looks, especially when it comes to anything sexual.”

“So, he’s torturing him on purpose?”

Sawamura pressed his lips together and turned back to Kuroo. His eyes were so dark, Kuroo could no longer discern any warm brown within them.

“To experience the greatest amount of pleasure, sometimes pushing someone to the edge is the best way. I wouldn’t call it torture, but…” he paused, taking a deep breath, “it can be infuriating. But it’s always worth it in the end.”

“Aw, shit,” Bokuto said, drawing their attention back. 

“Wh-What is it?” Matsukawa asked, his arms trembling where they were folded tight across his chest.

“I’m not wearing my tear-away shorts. Can you help me out with them?”

“Huh?!”

“Come on, just tug them down a bit and I’ll do the rest.”

Before Matsukawa could protest any more, Bokuto reached down and pried his arms apart. Kuroo laughed, no longer able to hold it back. It was finally obvious that Bokuto was teasing Matsukawa on purpose and the effect was highly entertaining. Matsukawa looked like he was about to bite a hole in his lips as Bokuto placed his hands on his hips and shoved his fingers down the waistband of his pants.

Matsukawa’s head swiveled to stare at Sawamura in desperation. Kuroo didn’t know what he was expecting, a scolding maybe to wake him up from his real-life fantasy, but he received nothing but a thumbs up from Sawamura. It seemed to be the last thing Matsukawa expected, but Bokuto had little patience for his stunned silence. He slipped his fingers underneath Matsukawa’s chin and turned his face back toward him.

“Come on, don’t make me do _all_ the work.”

Matsukawa nodded and tugged Bokuto’s shorts down obediently. He groaned as Bokuto began swiveling his hips, the movement working himself out of his shorts without much help. 

“Oh my God,” Matsukawa said when he realized Bokuto was not wearing anything underneath. 

“No reason to worship me, baby. Just keep going,” Bokuto chuckled, running his fingers through his hair and rolling his whole body into the movement. 

Kuroo frowned at his use of endearment. He’s heard Bokuto call Sawamura that but this time he was certainly directing it toward Matsukawa. Craning his head to see Sawamura’s reaction, he expected jealousy to finally rear its ugly head. To Kuroo’s astonishment, Sawamura seemed to be enjoying the sight of Bokuto giving an almost nude lap dance to another guy. 

Sawamura took a deep breath and Kuroo’s eyes followed the movement down to his chest. A droplet of sweat disappeared under the neckline of his shirt and suddenly Kuroo was aware of just how sweltering the room had become. He considered shifting again to give Sawamura a bit more space when his eyes fell on Sawamura’s lap… more specifically the bulge growing in his shorts. 

Not only was Sawamura amused by Bokuto teasing Matsukawa, he was getting turned on by it. That knowledge brought a whole new awareness of their situation and several blatantly obvious clues that had been ignored connected instantly in his mind. Bokuto and Sawamura were devoted to one another, that was never in contention. But that didn’t mean they were completely monogamous. For the first time since meeting Sawamura, Kuroo realized that his dreams of being with Sawamura and Bokuto weren’t just hopeless fantasies; they were possibilities. Still, best to test the theory before charging right in.

“Sa’aaamura,” he purred into his ear, smirking as Sawamura’s breath hitched. “Does seeing your boyfriend get frisky with another guy turn you on?”

Kuroo watched as Sawamura licked his lips before turning toward him with a curious gaze. “Usually I’d say no, but I don’t mind if it’s you two.”

Kuroo hummed interestedly as he smirked. He just hoped Sawamura couldn’t feel his pounding heart where his shoulder was pressed against his chest.

“That’s interesting. So, it goes both ways, right? Bo wouldn’t mind if,” he paused, grazing his hand across Sawamura’s upper thigh, “we did some frisky things ourselves?”

He watched Sawamura’s reaction carefully, ready for any hint of a denial. The moment his fingers touched his leg, Sawamura’s face brightened and his lips parted enticingly.

“No, I know for a fact he wouldn’t mind at all.”

“How do you know for sure?”

Sawamura’s eyes dropped down to where Kuroo’s fingertips inched closer to his confined erection. He gulped and leaned as close as he could into Kuroo’s side without shifting his crotch against Kuroo’s hand, hinting that he wanted Kuroo to make that move himself. Leaning his head back into Kuroo’s shoulder, he gazed up at Kuroo with eyes dark and fathomless and cheeks flushed with desire.

“I know because we talked about it already. Now are you going to touch me or are you going to watch as I do it myself.”

“Shit. As hot as watching you sounds…” He didn’t finish his thought, implying it as he cupped his hand over Sawamura’s crotch and fondled it. Sawamura tipped his head back and gasped, his eyes squeezing shut with bliss. Kuroo couldn’t believe that he was seeing his aroused expression again, and this time it was _him_ causing Sawamura to look like that. 

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Sawamura’s, closing his own eyes. For a moment, he wanted to hear only Sawamura’s desperate noises and shuddering breaths, to feel his body trembling against his. He was so hot against his hand but Kuroo wanted to feel it for real. 

Opening his eyes, Kuroo grazed the shell of Sawamura’s ear and sucked on his lobe while he snapped the top button of his shorts. 

“Yes,” Sawamura whispered, and all Kuroo’s hesitation flew out the window. His fingers nearly slipped as he pulled the zipper down, especially as Sawamura turned his body toward Kuroo and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kuroo slipped his hand into the opening and cupped Sawamura’s erection through his boxers. “Oh, God,” Sawamura groaned and moved his hips forward to press against Kuroo’s hand. 

Kuroo wrapped his arm around Sawamura’s waist to keep him steady as he massaged him through his underwear that was growing damp with precum. As Sawamura’s eyes fluttered open, they both paused, staring into each other’s eyes while their breaths mingled between their lips. Sawamura smiled softly and nodded, and together they leaned into a kiss. 

Immediately, Kuroo resumed his fondling and they groaned together, the sound reverberating through their lips. There was nothing chaste about it; why waste time when he already had his hand on Sawamura’s dick? They explored each other’s mouths with stealthy tongues, licking sensitive parts that Kuroo didn’t even know existed. It was the sexiest moment of his life, but it did little to satiate his desire. 

He tucked his fingers in the waistband of Sawamura’s boxers and pulled them down, unleashing his hard and glistening cock. Sawamura gasped, breaking apart from the kiss and nodding furiously to encourage him. Kuroo snickered at his desperation, earning him a deathly glare.

“My boyfriend is right over there, and I _know_ he can satisfy me.”

Kuroo smirked, undeterred. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll give you everything you want and more.”

Sawamura’s body trembled with anticipation, but his expression was still challenging. “Prove it.”

“Come here,” Kuroo whispered, slipping his hands down the back of Sawamura’s shorts and finally getting the ass-squeeze he’d been dreaming of. Sawamura moaned and clambered onto Kuroo’s lap, straddling him on his knees. As he pulled his shirt over his head, Kuroo yanked his shorts and boxers down to his knees. Sawamura lifted each leg to yank them off completely, and Kuroo took a long moment to admire Sawamura’s naked body.

He wasn’t as built as Bokuto, but it was pretty damn impressive. There were muscles where there should be muscles and soft curves of fat that made Kuroo’s mouth water, desperate to sink his teeth into them. He snapped out of his stupor when Sawamura chuckled and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

“Like hell am I going to be the only one naked.”

Kuroo grinned and helped him peel it off. He tossed it to the floor and cradled his arms around Sawamura, pulling him down to his lap. Sawamura rubbed his hands over his chest and down the length of his stomach, giving his lips a long lick as he did so. Kuroo wasn’t one to blush often but being admired in such a seductive manner set his face on fire.

By the time Sawamura’s hands reached his shorts, his urgency was back and he tore into them. Kuroo grinned and lifted his ass off the cushion enough for Sawamura to pull them off. Their lips crashed back together as Sawamura fell back on his lap, his hands wrapping around their erections and pressed them together. 

Kuroo felt like he was losing his mind, the heat from Sawamura’s lips making him dizzy and his rough hands pumping them to a steady tempo. Sawamura broke the kiss first, tipping his head back with a filthy groan. Kuroo nibbled across his chin to his throat, wrapping one arm tight around his back to keep him close and controlled. His other hand he dragged down Sawamura’s back until his fingers grazed over the curve of his ass. 

Sawamura whined and Kuroo thanked every deity he could think of that he wanted Kuroo to touch his ass as much as he did. He varied the fondling, a couple harder squeezes and some fluid massages. Sawamura seemed to enjoy every bit of it, whispering encouragements as his chest heaved with his deep breaths. It was going to take a miracle for him to hold back his climax, but he was determined to get his cock into Sawamura’s perfect ass by the end of the night, no matter what.

“Why don’t you give them a good lick?” Bokuto’s voice rumbled into his ear. 

Matsukawa groaned as he raked his fingers down Bokuto’s washboard abs. “No, no, I couldn’t. Besides, I didn’t think lap dances were _this _involved.”

“They can be if they’re in private.”

Bokuto’s breath washed over his ear just before his teeth grazed his lobe. Matsukawa gasped and pressed his palms flat against Bokuto’s stomach. His tanned skin was burning hot and almost every inch of him exposed as he hovered over Matsukawa’s lap. He insisted Bokuto keep his shorts on once he realized he wasn’t wearing underwear, but they were still resting dangerously low on his waist and his erection was about to stab Matsukawa in the throat. It was overwhelming, but it made him feel better since he had an obvious bulge in his shorts as well.

“B-Bokuto, this has been great, but Sawamura’s sitting right there. Even if he wasn’t, me touching you isn’t right.”

“Oh no, it’s okay.” His voice changed tone completely, not so deep and rough but soft and understanding. He cupped Matsukawa’s cheeks and guided his face up, allowing their eyes to meet. “This isn’t cheating. I would never do that, and neither would he. It’s okay because we both like you two.”

“You… what?”

Bokuto’s face split into a wide grin. “We’ve already talked about inviting someone else into our relationship. Imagine my surprise when he showed up to our dorm one day and said that he thought he found two!”

“Seriously? So, he’s okay with this?”

Bokuto snorted and nodded to the other side of the sofa. “Either way, he’s a little distracted right now, don’t you think?”

Matsukawa followed his gaze and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “What the fuck?!”

He had been so focused on Bokuto stripping in front of him, and on him, that he didn’t even notice that Sawamura and Kuroo were both completely naked. Sawamura was on his lap and pumping their shafts together and Kuroo was tasting every inch of his skin as if he were dying of thirst, which he obviously was. 

It was bizarre and he wondered if perhaps he was dreaming. He wouldn’t put it past him to conjure up lurid visions of Sawamura, Bokuto, and even Kuroo while he slept alone in his tiny dorm room bed. Bokuto’s fingers pressing against his chin felt all too real, however, as they brought his gaze back forward.

“So, can you finally take my shorts off and touch me for real? My dick is aching,” he said with an honest-to-god pout. 

Matsukawa gulped and gently pulled Bokuto’s gym shorts over the curve of his ass and forward over erection. His cock sprang free and nearly smacked him in the face, but that was one kind of punch Matsukawa wouldn’t have minded experiencing. Before he could stop himself, he licked his lips and pressed them against his head, the taste of precum bursting into his mouth.

Bokuto groaned and sank his fingers into Matsukawa’s hair, encouraging him to keep going. He hummed as he leaned forward, slowly sucking the length of Bokuto’s cock into his mouth. Taking his time consuming it, he explored every facet of it with his tongue, enjoying the desperate noises coming from above. He had placed Bokuto on such a high sexual pedestal, that he almost expected him to be as large as a porno actor. While Bokuto didn’t possess a foot-long that made people wonder if it was digitally enhanced, he was above average and thick enough to stuff Matsukawa’s mouth to the max. He was perfect.

He bobbed his head, letting Bokuto’s shaft slip easily in and out of his mouth. His body was encased on either side by Bokuto’s tree trunk thighs and Matsukawa wrapped his hands around the backs of them to keep him steady. As the muscles tensed and relaxed beneath his fingers, Matsukawa gripped harder and moaned, sending vibrations into Bokuto’s slick cock. 

Bokuto’s body caved forward over Matsukawa’s head, his fingers tightening into his hair. Matsukawa’s shirt stuck to his skin, sweat forming everywhere from the intense heat coming off Bokuto’s body. He was completely immersed in it, from head to lap and even inside, leaving just his legs feeling cool and lonely. Without knowing how far Bokuto and Sawamura were willing to let them take this, Matsukawa took the opportunity to rake his fingers up Bokuto’s thighs and up his ass. 

Sure, most of the past month had been spent admiring Sawamura’s in particular, but Bokuto’s was definitely sublime. Underneath the soft, warm skin was a layer of hard muscle, clenching whenever Matsukawa made ample use of his tongue. He could have sat there all day until his lips were completely worn out, but Matsukawa startled when an arm wrapped around Bokuto’s waist to pull him back.

He looked up to see Sawamura peeking over Bokuto’s shoulder, his eyes falling to Bokuto’s cock pushing back past Matsukawa’s lips. His heart raced, half expecting him to be angry no matter what Bokuto had said earlier. To his surprise, Sawamura raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle.

Bokuto threw his head back and laughed. “I know, right? Jealous, baby?”

“Yeah,” Sawamura said breathlessly as he reached out to gently cup Matsukawa’s chin. “Matsukawa, you look like you’re _good_ at this.”

Matsukawa smirked around Bokuto’s shaft and pulled back slowly. Before his head pushed past his lips, he opened them and curled his tongue up the rest. Bokuto hissed as his tongue slipped into his slit and Sawamura chuckled as he watched.

Once Bokuto’s cock fell away, Matsukawa roved his tongue over his own lips and shrugged. “I’m not bad.”

Sawamura grinned. “Me next?”

“Come on, babe. Let the guy have a rest! You should suck his dick next.”

“Hmm, I could do that. Speaking of which, look who’s being selfish for once,” Sawamura said, his voice full of sympathy as he reached down and stroked over the tent in Matsukawa’s shorts.

“Holy shit, I’m such an asshole!” Bokuto cried, burying his face in his hands. 

“No, it’s fine! I was enjoying it, too.”

“Hey, Sawamura, I’m getting a little lonely over here,” Kuroo called across the room, and Sawamura rolled his eyes as a smile emerged on his lips. 

“Coming.”

“You will be soon.”

“Boo!”

Matsukawa grimaced at the sight of Kuroo stretching, butt-naked by the bed. It wasn’t as if he’d never seen him without clothes before, but he had to admit that seeing Sawamura naked with him and getting tangled up in more kissing was hotter than he expected. His attention was drawn back as Bokuto grasped his shoulders and pulled him up to his feet.

He cupped Matsukawa’s cheeks and kissed him deeply. Matsukawa groaned into it, any residual tension in his body melting away until he felt like a soggy noodle. Bokuto pulled away too quickly though, and he whined at the loss of his lips.

Bokuto chuckled and slipped his hands under Matsukawa’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. “That blow job was incredible, but it’s time to make you feel good too. Did you want to fuck me or the other way around?”

“You don’t have a preference?”

“Dude, I like it every which way.”

Matsukawa snorted. “I can see that. Personally, I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

“Oh ho! That sounds good to me, I can’t wait to have these long legs of yours wrapped around my waist,” he whispered against Matsukawa’s lips as he grazed his fingers up the backs of his thighs. He shivered from the gentle touch, but he was thankful Bokuto chose to abandon his legs to remove the rest of his clothes instead. 

Once he was completely naked, Bokuto’s strong arms wrapped around him and ushered him to the bed. Every step was punctuated with a teasing kiss and if Matsukawa hadn’t known that sex with Bokuto was in the very near future, he would have been satisfied with just that.

“Lay down on your back,” he whispered, grazing his teeth over Matsukawa’s bottom lip. Matsukawa took another step back and felt his leg bump the bed. As he looked down at him, Bokuto snuck away to the end table to snatch a bottle of lube and a couple condoms laid out on it. Matsukawa obeyed and slipped onto the bed, taking the chance to gaze at his companions. 

Sawamura was bent forward, resting on his forearms with his back curved and his ass up high. Kuroo was already inside him, moving slowly as he pressed delicate kisses down the length of Sawamura’s back. Matsukawa watched Sawamura tip his head back with a gasp and he couldn’t resist shuffling a little closer for a better look.

As Kuroo caught his eye and grinned, Matsukawa snickered. “Well, Kuroo? How does he feel?”

“Like heaven, every bit of him,” he groaned and grazed his teeth over Sawamura’s back. From his position, Matsukawa could just see the base of Kuroo’s cock and Sawamura’s reddened ass cheeks clenched in his hands. 

“Damn it, now I’m jealous.”

Sawamura huffed out a laugh. “You won’t be for long, trust me.”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when two hands grabbed Matsukawa’s legs and yanked him to the edge of the bed. Bokuto’s laugh was deep and rumbling as he knelt in front of the bed and pinned Matsukawa’s legs back against him. Matsukawa’s heart drummed hard against his chest, watching Bokuto lick his lips as he stared at his ass.

“Time to make you feel _really_ good.”

“What are you going to do?”

Bokuto glanced up and wiggled his eyebrows before leaning forward, keeping just the tip of his spiked hair in view. Next thing he knew, a muscle of slick heat was invading his entrance and Matsukawa’s head was thrown back into the mattress, releasing a slew of whispered curses into the air.

“Told you,” Sawamura teased next to him, yelping the next second when Kuroo bucked hard into him. “Bastard,” he groaned over his shoulder even as he rocked back against Kuroo to encourage another rough thrust. Kuroo snickered but didn’t answer, instead gripping hard on Sawamura’s waist. His body snapped into him, setting a grueling pace that had Sawamura falling apart at the seams.

Matsukawa could hardly do anything, his vision going white several times as Bokuto’s tongue grazed across his inner nerves. His fingers clenched into the sheets on either side of his head, holding on for dear life as his body shuddered uncontrollably. Along with Bokuto’s tongue, he could feel a finger enter as well, carefully opening him up so he could handle something much larger. He couldn’t even tell how long it lasted but eventually, Bokuto pulled away, leaving him quivering and empty. 

“Aw baby, don’t look at me like that,” Bokuto chuckled as he slipped a condom on. “It’ll feel better in a minute.”

Matsukawa’s throat was dry and all he could manage was a nod. Bokuto didn’t keep him waiting as he slicked himself up with lube and lined up against Matsukawa’s entrance. Just before pushing inside, he glanced up, waiting for some kind of signal. 

Matsukawa huffed out an impatient sigh and forced out a raspy, “Please,” to give his consent. 

Bokuto grinned and pushed inside, keeping his hands firm on Matsukawa’s legs. Matsukawa groaned as he was filled with intense heat and pressure. Bokuto breathed hard as he went deeper, his muscles trembling as he maintained control.

“Shit, you feel so good,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. “So tight and hot.”

Matsukawa hummed at the praise. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Bokuto, his skin shimmering from a sheen of sweat. It highlighted every curve of muscle and his eyes followed a droplet as it curled around his nipple and dripped onto Matsukawa’s leg. 

His entire body lurched as Bokuto finally bottomed out and he grappled the air, desperate for more skinship. As if Bokuto filling him up wasn’t enough. Nevertheless, his wish was fulfilled as he was covered with a hulking mass of sweat and muscle. He chuckled as Bokuto’s hair tickled his face and he stroked his fingers through it while his other hand draped over his rippling back.

Movement beside him caught his attention, and Matsukawa turned his head to see Sawamura straightened up completely on his knees. The sight punched all the air from his lungs, Sawamura’s thighs tense and his cock thick and aching for attention. Kuroo’s long arms wrapped around his front to keep him steady as he kissed up Sawamura’s neck, heading straight for his lips. Sawamura reached back to cup the back of Kuroo’s head and turned toward him, his lips open and wanting. 

Matsukawa licked his own lips as he watched them kiss, delicate brushes of lips and tongue. His cock was twitching where it was buried under Bokuto’s stomach and he was craving some action. Bokuto must have sensed his restlessness as he propped himself up, grinning down at him like a wolf with its prey.

“You good, baby?”

“Hell yes.”

Bokuto’s grin stretched even wider and he slid a hand down Matsukawa’s leg, lifting it off the mattress and guiding it over his back. Matsukawa understood what he wanted and smirked as he shifted underneath Bokuto, wrapping his legs tight around his waist. They both breathed deep with the new angle and slowly Bokuto pumped inside him. 

A groan ripped through Matsukawa’s throat as Bokuto nearly slipped all the way out and then shoved right back in. It was like being punched on the inside but in a way that set off every pleasurable nerve in his body. He didn’t know; all he wanted was for Bokuto to do it again. 

With deep chuckles, Bokuto complied with his unspoken wish and pulled his hips back, snapping them forward quickly. He repeated the motion until they worked up a rhythm, his breaths coming hard and quick to match the pace. 

It was rough and wild, Matsukawa’s back being shoved against the mattress over and over. He tried holding onto Bokuto, but his back was slick with sweat. It was tempting to dig his nails into his skin, knowing it would surely leave marks at the pace they were going but Bokuto wasn’t his to claim and he didn’t want to hurt him.

Bokuto again sensed his distress, slowing his pace down a hair to cradle his arm under Matsukawa’s back. He was propped up by only one arm and held Matsukawa close to him, his biceps bulging under the strain. His lips were open and his eyes were large, hopeful for a kiss. Matsukawa almost laughed; as if he could ever refuse Bokuto Koutarou.

He locked his arms around his shoulders for a better grip and kissed him deeply. He tightened his legs as well to alleviate some of the strain, and a moan passed both ways between their lips. Bokuto resumed his harsh pace, shoving his cock hard into Matsukawa at the same time as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Bokuto’s stomach rubbed Matsukawa’s erection with every thrust, his sweat-slick skin giving just the right friction to send his mind spiraling. 

Every movement pulled a new noise of desperation out of Matsukawa: a moan for his shaft rubbing against Bokuto’s abs, a gasp as Bokuto’s cock hit a particularly sensitive nerve, a whispered encouragement as warm lips caressed his throat. In the depths of his hazy mind, he wished the moment could last forever, making love to the hottest person on the planet. At the same time, his body was desperately chasing after his climax, ignoring the logic of his brain.

Bokuto’s pace increased and Matsukawa’s ability to think was obliterated. All he could do was process what was happening in the chaos of the moment. The small space around them was flooded with erotic sounds, heavy breaths harmonized with moans and encouraging whispers, bodies slick with sweat and lube slipping together. 

“K-Kuroo…. I’m—” Sawamura’s words melted into a whine, and Matsukawa couldn’t resist blinking his eyes open to see Sawamura’s head tipped back against Kuroo’s shoulder, his hands stretched back and embedded in Kuroo’s crazy hair. 

Kuroo brushed his lips against Sawamura’s ear as one of his hands wrapped around Sawamura’s erection. “I got you, baby,” he whispered, pumping his hand as best he could while he bucked hard into Sawamura.

Matsukawa could see Sawamura’s muscles coiling up, a reflection of the dam about to burst inside. It was incredible, watching the signs of Sawamura’s intense pleasure while feeling his own. Sawamura cried out, the sound ripping through his throat as a stream of cum shot up from within Kuroo’s hand. 

Matsukawa couldn’t look any longer. The pressure building inside him was too intense to keep his eyes open. He tightened his grip on Bokuto’s hair and that little change in movement was enough to signal Bokuto again. Both his arms wrapped around Matsukawa and he drove him deep into the mattress. His hips snapped at an astonishing pace and Matsukawa lost all sense of reason. 

He muttered nonsensical words into Bokuto’s hair, pressing his body as close to Bokuto’s as possible. There was no way he could reach down and stroke his own erection but focusing on the sensation of Bokuto’s abs slipping against it was more than enough to send him reeling. Everything inside him snapped and cried out as all the pressure inside him finally released.

The motion didn’t stop as he came, Bokuto chasing after his own climax while he rubbed Matsukawa’s oversensitive nerves raw. Tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes, tickling down his face until they dripped onto the mattress. It was just the right amount of pain to fill Matsukawa with even more pleasure, the kind he could get addicted to.

With a growl, Bokuto finally came, his grip tightening around Matsukawa until he could hardly breathe. He basked in Bokuto’s scent mixed with his shampoo, both aromas rejuvenated by the dampness of his body. Every sense he had was consumed by Bokuto and he didn’t want it any other way. It felt like he was cheating, having such an incredible experience when he was still a young man. Then again, how could the rest of his life even compare?

Bokuto’s body shuddered against him as he slowly pulled out, his lips pressing lazily against every bit of Matsukawa’s skin he could reach. With a groan, Matsukawa fell limp onto the mattress, his legs hanging off the end of the bed. Next to him, Sawamura hummed as Kuroo gently cleaned him up. From the goofy smile on his face, Matsukawa realized that as responsible a person as Sawamura was, he definitely enjoyed being spoiled. And glancing up at Kuroo, it was obvious that he was more than willing to pamper Sawamura to bits. Matsukawa smiled and tucked his arms behind his head, observing the most affectionate smile he’d ever seen on Kuroo’s face. 

His attention was drawn away as Bokuto returned to him and began wiping down his body as well with a wet wipe. It was so cool and refreshing against his skin, he nearly purred with relief. Bokuto chuckled and meticulously cleaned every inch of him. Sawamura was right, Bokuto was an incredibly generous lover. Sawamura was a lucky man, and Matsukawa was lucky as well to have the opportunity to join them. At that thought, his mind couldn’t help wandering, filling his head with thoughts of the future.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurting somewhere?” Bokuto asked softly, cupping his face.

“No, I’m fine, just thinking.”

“Hm? What about?” Sawamura asked next to him as he moved onto his side to give him his full attention. 

“Just that this was amazing, and it would crush my soul if we never get to do this again.” It must have been the exhausted aftermath of the event that had completely shut off his filter, but the others didn’t seem to mind as they chuckled. 

“Don’t worry MatsuMatsu,” Bokuto said, snuggling against him on the bed. “I have every intention of doing this over and over. With different rotations of course. I’m sure you want to have a chance with Sawamura.”

“Yes, please.”

“And we can take turns picking date spots! It doesn’t always have to be about sex, although I will never deny it,” he laughed. “Speaking of which, I’m looking forward to slipping between the other pair of hot legs over there.”

Kuroo’s head emerged on the other side of Sawamura where Matsukawa guessed he had been nuzzling Sawamura’s neck. “Huh? You talking about me?”

“Yes, you! Of course, I’m fine with you dicking me as well.”

“Same, we’ll just flip a coin the first time and then take turns.”

“Sounds good to me! By the way, have you two ever had sex?” Bokuto asked, pointing between Matsukawa and Kuroo as they both shook their heads. “Seriously? Do you want to?”

Kuroo frowned as he peered over Sawamura, looking Matsukawa over thoroughly with a little less criticism than usual. Matsukawa as well considered the possibility with an intrigued hum. Sawamura snickered as they watched them contemplate until finally, they shrugged.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> The MatsuKuro bickering really gave me nostalgia for my Emma AU, it was so much fun. I just love all these guys, they fill my heart with joy. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
*whispers* new chapter of Star Crossed Voyage coming tonight!!


End file.
